White Horse
by Lioness Deity
Summary: Medieval AU. Sora is a prince, while Riku is a fugitive peasant. First meeting when Riku's sold as a slave to the Prince. Riku teaches Sora how to fight. With the skills, Sora is more than ready and determined to save princess Kairi from a rivaling kingdom. Riku however, developed a few feelings and tries to give up on the new-found-love for Sora. Unacquainted Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Run Away!**_

I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts

 ** _CHP 1: Catch me if you can!_**

 ** _Started: 3/23_**

 ** _Finished: 3/24_**

 ** _First Published: 9/17_**

Running. Running.

 _Almost there,_ Riku thinks as he and his sister are reaching the boarder. He knew he and Namine probably weren't going to make it out this time. Through their lives, they've run from authorities. Riku's main priority was to protect his family, his 14-year-old sisters, Namine and Xion. Luckily, Xion wasn't with him and Namine at the moment.

Riku pulls Namine out of the way when an arrow whizzes by his head. He sheaths an old, rusty knife he's had for years. Before, he'd been fighting with it and he still is.

He takes a sharp turn by a corner and into a doorway and ducks down.

Riku looks out the window then to Namine, who begins to cry. They both know that was a close one. "Shh, shh, shhh. We'll be alright," He assures. And he holds her hands. It didn't do much to calm her down but it did its job, none the less. He looks out the window again. "Coast is clear," he says and he hopes out of the window. Namine climbs out with him and they head home.

"Xion, We got food!" Namine shouts, holding up the bag of edibles.

Said Ravenette appears from behind a blanket used as a curtain, exclaiming a praise. With that, they ate in peace.

"I need to take care of something for a bit. Stay here and let me know if you want anything. I'll be in my room." Riku says, when he notices them about to finish their meal.

 _Looks like it's getting late_ , Riku thinks and goes back inside after hours. He scanned the area one more time before going back inside. _The girls haven't said anything, yet. They were awful quiet_ , he notices.

"Girls, time for bed!" he calls. Namine and Xion were reading the bible and they look at Riku. They nod and they're escorted into another room.

The cottage where they live in was small and surrounded by a secluded, hidden area. The three were most comfortable there, of course. It was abandoned when they first found it.

"The two of you, get rest. I'll check up on you soon." Riku says as he closes the door.

He just couldn't sleep, that was the truth. Yes, he'd been in situation where he was almost caught with one of the girls but none as serious as the one that day. He and Namine were too close to their cottage when the Guards showed up. He made a vow to never bring one of the girls on a mission as such.

He got up and checked on the girls for the umpteenth time. He did this nightly. He didn't have a room, like the girls, he chose to stay in the Living room, where there was a fire, an empty bookstand, a few rocking chairs and a, somewhat, badly woven blanket.

He flinches when he hears a thunk. He checks up on the girls again. They were sound asleep. He goes back by the fireplace and pulls out the Poker before going into the girl's room.

"Girls, get up. Sorry to wake you like this," He says and shakes them both awake. The two get up and clothed in cloaks. "You two, head to the kingdom. Don't worry, I'll lead you there," Riku says and they get up. They grab their belongings and run out the cottage. Riku briefly prayed the girls would make it. He watches them quickly organize their stuff and they began running.

They did make it. Guards, being everywhere, made the trio anxious.

"Girls, run!" Riku whispers as he spots a few behind them. Namine and Xion did as told and he fought them off using the poker from earlier.

Swords hacked and slashed at him, Cuts here and there on his body. He saw the girls were out of sight and more guards came in. He knew the Girls escaped and all surrounding him were focused.

He felt his arm get pulled forcefully and pinned to his back. He was forced to walk forward and into the castle's courtyard in stocks. Within the courtyard, there were three people. Riku became familiar with the three brunettes before him. King Leon, Queen Aerith, and Prince Sora.

Riku was lost in deep thought about Namine and Xion that he didn't realize he was at the destination.

"Finally, I caught you."

Riku looks up at the speaker. He knew the man. Known as the Head guard, Cloud Strife was, if not one of, the best guards in King Leon's army. He knew them all. Apparently, running from the law can also get you to know them.

Riku knew how the execution would go down. He's going to be beheaded (And maybe skinned alive once it's over as a trophy) in front of the Royal Family and the servants and maids. Cloud raised the axe he had, about to bring it down.

"Wait!"

Both of the men in front of the family were surprised about the objection.

"Is there any possibility we can sell him off?"

 _Darn it, now I'm forced into slavery if these people say yes. Well, it's better than dealing with death, anyway._ Riku thinks.

"I suppose so," his father responds.

Cloud, reluctantly, undid the stocks. Riku stretches out; after all, he was hunched over in the same position for a while. Cloud pushed Riku forward and says, "When do you want him, sir?"

"Now. Just bring him to my room, properly dressed and ready."

Cloud obeys the order, and takes Riku up to Sora's room. This is basically in a tower secluded from the rest of the castle. It was still close, just not as close at the other structures within the Kingdom.

Cloud lets a girl with blue hair take care of the rest.

"I suppose you're new here, hmm?" the girl beside him asks as she takes a few measurements. "What's your name?" Riku asks.

"I'm Aqua. You?"

"Riku."

"Pleasure to meet you."

She goes to a wardrobe and pulls out a suit. It consisted of a crimson velvet shirt trimmed with gold thread, a belt, and white pants with it.

"This should be able to fit." Aqua says. Riku took the outfit and goes into a private room to change. It was a bit too tight, but Riku chose not to complain.

"Anything needing adjustment?" he hears and says there was nothing wrong. "You begin your duties, tomorrow," She says before walking out of the room.

Riku comes out of the closet and waits for the Prince.

 **LD: NEW STORY YEAH! No OC's, i swear by the River Styx!**

 **Encouragement and reviews needed. Criticism and corrections wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**

 ** _Started: 3/24_**

 ** _Finished: 9/16_**

 ** _First Published: 9/18_**

 **A/N: Thanks for sacrificing your time and reading this, guys. I REALLY appreciate it!**

"Get up!" Riku hears as he's kicked hard in his side. He gets up quickly and stands. He rough kick confirmed who it was. "The Prince wants you." he says before he leaves.

The castle was huge, enough said. Riku look through every door he could find. A few mishaps here and there, but one led to two blond boys identical to one another. All except their clothes. One wore pale blue. The other wore green. They were both on their bed and writing something.

"Are you lost?" the one in blue asks.

"Uh …"

"This happens a lot, don't worry," the one in green says and the both of them get up off of the bed. They put their utensils away and help Riku. "We've memorized this entire place. The dungeon, the bedrooms and whose rooms they are, everywhere."

Before anything could go further, Riku asks for their names. "I'm Ventus, the royal Messenger!" The one in green says. "And I'm Roxas, I'm kind of a backup," the other says. "But, no matter what, we'll stick together!" Ventus says.

Roxas changes the subject and asks, "Where do you need to go?"

"The throne room, I guess?" Riku remembers that Cloud didn't tell specifically when he needed to be.

The blondes nod and lead the way.

The throne room was empty except for some guards next to a crown and a tiara. A third pedestal stood empty, though. "This is the throne room?" Riku asks. "Yes, those are, obviously, the crowns created for King Leon and Queen Aerith," Roxas says. "In you go!" Ventus says and Riku walks in. "Nevermind about the throne room, do you know where Sora could be?"

The boys look at each other before looking back at Riku. "The only place I can think of is his room," Ventus says.

"And where's that?"

"Roxas will show you."

Said boy began walking and Riku follows. Outside and into a doorway and up a staircase, high up into the tower, to Sora's room he went.

We, later, found him in the tower, reading.

"You're late!" Sora points out, looking up. "Yes, I know," He nearly snaps back. It took sheer will power or Riku not to want to strangle this guy. "What would you like, sire?"

The word 'sire' dripping with the uttermost sarcasm.

He sets the book down and gestures I follow him. He leads me down into a locked doorway. He undoes all of them and continues down a stairway. "Is this the dungeon?" I ask. "No, it's the weaponry," He answers. The weapons, once down there, proved his response. Swords, maces, etc…

Riku was impressed. They had everything. Sora pulls a sword out of its sheath and points it at Riku. "I need to train. Help me fight," Sora says.

"What are you crazy?!" Riku says. He didn't want to fight him. He admits, he's a good swordsman from self-teaching lessons and determination, but his reasons to fight were gone and, hopefully, still alive.

"I can't fight you!" Riku says.

"Yes, you can. I've heard of you. You've been able to fend off the guards with a rusty knife, two days ago, while you and that blonde girl were running. If you're able to do that with a knife, well. I can only imagine how you'll be with a proper weapon. You did also fend off a man with a Fireplace poker, too," Sora points out. Riku couldn't deny that.

Riku walks over to the side of the wall Sora once was and takes a blade off the shelf and points it back. It was heavier than he'd felt before. He's been to the blacksmith occasionally and sparred with a sword before, but this was much heavier than what he'd been practicing with. Sora lunges forward and begins swinging at Riku. The latter parries the attacks.

 _Fascinating, haven't seen techniques like this_ , Riku thinks to himself. He takes a few swings himself and Sora's nearly hit.

"As expected," Sora says. They resume fighting, until Riku disarms Sora and he points his sword at the latter's chest.

"Have you been taught?" Sora asks. If being taught meant sitting hidden out of sight, watching how the guards also fought, then yes, he was taught. "I…guess?" the answer was hesitant. "Who's you teacher?"

Riku didn't want to answer. He lets silence do the work. "Well?"

He could easily tell Sora's getting impatient. "I just kinda learned! I didn't have a teacher, remember? I was sold off to you?" Sora looks down, sheepishly. Riku continues. "I learned how the guards fought and formed up a few forms of defense."

If those were the right words…

Riku lowers the sword and throws it aside. "Sorry to disappoint you!" Riku turns to leave, but Sora grabs his shoulder. "You could my teacher! I didn't' know anyone who could just learn by doing I was always taught by words and reading!" Riku considers the offer. "And your father will approve this?"

"Maybe not. But he says if I'm gonna run A kingdom I'm also gonna have to learn how to fight!" He throws in. Riku takes Sora's hand off his shoulder and goes to his quarters, where Aqua was waiting. "Nice to see you. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Riku passes the time exploring the castle with a little help from the two messengers. "If you ever get lost or need anything just come to us!" They hand him a map of the whole palace and run off.

With the prediction that someone will come to his room and tell him it's time o head down, Riku heads back to the tower.

And sure enough someone was there. A man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore baggy clothes. his shirt, however had two straps that went tower his chest. "Dinner is served," He says and walks back down from the tower. Riku follows he to the dining hall, which was HUGE!

He saw Sora, who gave ran at him and gave him a hug. "I see you've met Terra," Sora says, looking at the man from before.

 **LD: HEYYY!**

 **Thanks to those who choose to review and stuff. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Next chapter may be longer. Or more compact.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chp 3: A friend will know something you might not.**_

 _ **Sorry, for the inconvenience: Converting to past-tense.**_

 _ **Started: 9/16**_

 _ **Finished: 10/21**_

Dinner was event-less. Riku kept looking up as if someone was watching him the whole time. His food had gotten cold from the first few minutes, wondering if they had poisoned the food. He was a mere slave to them, anyway. "You haven't touch your food, Riku. Are you alright?" Sora kept his eyes on the silverette, concerned. "Yes, i'm fine," Riku lied. He didn't want to eat. He was used to conversation in midst eating with the girls back at home, but with a big crowd and silence, he felt uncomfortable.

"I think I'll eat outside," Riku says, getting up but Cloud grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down. "Eat!" He commanded.

Riku gave the blonde man a mental scowl and did as told. The food was better than the contents he'd steal from the market. His plate was taken away, not realizing he had cleaned it. "You have awfully good manners for a street rat," Leon pointed out, as his plate was taken to be cleaned. Riku took it a little too personally. "Is that a compliment?"

Leon's raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I can't compliment a stranger?" "I'm just finding it a shock, considering you were about to cut my head off a few days ago if it weren't for your son," Riku snapped back. Sora cut in. "OK! How about more practice?"

The brunette got Riku by the shoulder, pulled him up and dragged him out the door. Riku pulled away and followed Sora back to the Weaponry. He pulled out a sword. "Can you teach me more on this?" Sora held up the sword. Riku pulled out a cutlass. "I can try. Remember I learned by doing! Follow my lead. Strike when you have the chance and parry or dodge any attack that come to you. The choices in movement are up to you."

Riku swung at Sora several time and Sora did his best to avoid them. The movements were somewhat slow as if he was going easy on him. Sora tried to cut at Riku, only be blocked by the opponent's blade. Sora focused on Riku's attacks and parried very little. He reminded that maybe parrying the swings aren't worth it, considering his strength can't match up with the Silverette's; his sword would often bounce back at him and he wouldn't recover in time. How could he be able to take enough time to strike back?

Sora observed how Riku moved and used it to get close. _Smack! Clang!_ Sora had his blade at Riku's neck and Riku was his sword in front of it. With all his might, the older boy pushed back his opponent. "You're getting better!" Riku pointed out. "Thanks!" was the response. Riku continued to swing at Sora. The brunette began to notice the lesson. He dodged all the attacks and headed straight at Riku. He, instead of dodging, parried the attack, suspending Riku's arm and he took the time to grab it and disarm the other from the sword. Sora put him in a headlock and pointed his weapon at him.

"You must be a fast learner!" Riku said, grinning. Sora did the same and helped him up. They shook hands and put the swords away. "Do you want me to take you to your room?" Sora offers.

Riku declined and made his way up. He met up with Aqua. "How was your day?" She asks, undressing him. "It was...fine," He hesitated. He had better ones.

Aqua puts his night gown on him. "Good night, sir. Sleep tight," She finishes and walks out the chamber. _Sir?_ Riku wondered. He was not royalty, he know that. He relaxes and lays down on the bed provided. The moon made him wonder. _Are the girls alright?_

 **[Meanwhile with Namine and Xion...]**

The two girls camped out by a neighborhood, searching that one boy, Hayner.

The had created a rendezvous to meet up back at the Town Square by Sunset.

Xion wandered around a neighborhood, further than Namine had gone. "Oof," She grunts, falling on her bottom. She looks up. "Apologies." it was another boy. He held his hand out for her to take. Xion accepted and got back up, dusting herself off. He shakes her hand. a heavy set boy with dark hair and green eyes. his clothes were a flamboyant color, orange. "I'm Pence. what's your name?"

Xion looked at the boy suspiciously. "I'm Xion," She says.

 **[Back to Riku]**

It was the middle of the night and Riku's eyes pop open. He sits up, looking out the window. The moon's glow poured through the window. He looked around his room once more. It wasn't a dream. For the second night, he'd hoped it wasn't a dream. He purely hoped his head won't be mounted on the wall. He rubbed his neck at the thought. He was lucky Prince Sora was a merciful being. Maybe too merciful for his own good.

His thoughts were flooded with the girls again. Oh, how he hated having to leave them. He sits at the desk, pulling the quill out of the inkwell. He stared down at the piece of parchment in front of him, ashamed at how he couldn't figure out how to write like most boys when he was a child. He may have not known how to write but he did pick up on how to talk properly. He was lucky he could even communicate!

He set the quill back in the inkwell and got back up and sneaks out the door. Everyone was asleep, save for a few guards. He walks back up the stairs to his room and stayed awake the whole night.

Morning came.

Eye Bags under the silverette's eyes were proof of very little sleep. A knock on the comes and so does a voice. "Riku, Sir, Breakfast!" Riku looks over. and ods. "Thank you." the statement was soft but it was audible. Without changing, the boy went downstairs. He was surprised to find that only Sora was in the dining hall. "Where's everyone else?" Riku questioned as he looked around. "Dad's at a reunion and Mom's somewhere else. I don't know. I did manage to convince the guards that I would be fine. I had you, and you taught a bunch yesterday and well..." his voice trailed off. Rku took a seat across from him. The table was littered with pastries, Pitchers with juices, and dishes eggs. Sora was eating a few sweets that looked like they were filled with crushed berries. Silence went on as Riku stared at the food, amused and Sora ate. the brunette notices the other's not eating. "You're welcome to take anything, you know," He said. Riku picks up a pitcher and tries to pour himself a glass of juice, accidentally spilling some on the table. He was lucky the table had a cloth. He hid the mess and tries a patries instead. They were nothing like he'd stolen from the market. These tasted somewhat juicier. He scarfed the current treat and had another one. A different one; one led with another berry. Blueberries, Maybe? He looked up and notices Sora is laughing. He sets the food on his plate, feeling sheepish. "Man, you must really love these," Sora gestures the sustenance on the table. "Hey, I use to steal food to survive!" Riku pointed out.

"I know,"

Riku went back to eating the pastry, in silence. He tried a few different foods, likin a few, hating a few. Both ate eat till they had their fill. Sora was the first to get up and he lead Riku down into the weaponry again. "What is it, this time?" Riku grumble. "More training!" Sora picked up a sword. "I get why you have to train to be a good king, but doesn't that also involve helping people? Treaties and, I don't know, knowledge? " Rku noticed something; at first, Sora didn't seem to be much of a fighting guy. now it seems parts Riku just rubbed off on the boy. Sora looked around, as if making sure they were alone. "Ok, first, yes, those are requirements. You also forgot battle strategy. Second, I'm preparing for something. It's been a long time plan. You're my best candidate for thinking like an anarchist-"

"Whoa!" Rku interrupted. "I'm not against you guys or anything, I just lived in the streets and why would think I'm an anarchist?"

"You were a criminal for so many years, I've seen you around town usually a let me say, you're a skilled person. I'm up against a rivaling kingdom actually. I was betrothed with this princess and she was kidnapped at an early age. I've been training a long time and I know almost everything to know of what they teach me. you've been teaching me to be a little more...creative."

"Hmm..." Riku thinks about the story a bit. "OK. but on my behalf, you get to each me to read and write, that a Decent deal?" Riku always wanted to earn, considering he ha no time to learn and teach himself, always running from the authorities and protecting sisters. Sora held out his hand. "Deal." Then shook on it. Sora held the blade up, with a, "Teach me first!" Riku Smiled and picked up a near-by blade. "Right, See if you do the same thing you did last time; disarm me!" Sora got right to it. Rku, on the other hand, backed away. Riku did more dodging than he did striking at the opponent. Sora kept up rig to ge Riku's sword out of his hands. A stu in hs ar, and rk lashed out. Sora held up his weapon up the quickest he could. The blades clash and Sora's forced back into the wall. Sora makes the risk and ducks down and rolled to the side. he swings at Riku and it almost hits his hand; Riku, however, uses the hilt of his sword and catches the blade that came at him. Sora pulls it back. "Nice try; If you were to be surrounded, though, that would end you up in the dungeon or guillotine." Riku explained. Sora nods in understanding.

"Now," Riku sheathes his temporary weapon away an and faces Sora.

"Think you can teach me to read and write?"

 **LD: FOODS! Yes, I do love danishes but not as much as love cheesecake.**

 **But, boy, do I love the word 'Sustenance'**

 **Jittery and sorry for mistakes; I first typed this up during Study hall and the computer was S****Y!**


End file.
